


Peace

by llwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, larry drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llwrites/pseuds/llwrites
Summary: Larry drabble originally posted on my Tumblr long ago.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this a while ago to my Tumblr and decided to put it on here, too. Hope you like it. :)

Was he crazy? He wondered. Staring out the window into the bright, misty morning, everything seemed bare and new and a bit scary. Last night seemed like a dream. A dream come true, for sure, but… 

What would the day bring? So often the good things became tainted by time. And consequences. There were always consequences. Something to make him at least consider questioning everything. Something that grabbed hold as soon as he was alone with his thoughts, threatening to bring him to his knees-sometimes all the way through the not-so-solid ground beneath him. 

Would this fix that? He thought maybe it could. 

He frowned. He didn’t want to be fixed. Didn’t want to be that person who needs someone else to survive. Didn’t want to fall into that black hole of thinking he was something broken either.

He-they- were better together, though. Better as a unit. Better as a whole rather than two halves.

He closes his eyes, smiling softly at their first meeting. That was it, wasn’t it? They just made sense together. Finally everything- or at least everything most important- made sense. Everything came into focus. Everything was suddenly balanced. Nothing else truly mattered. 

He swallows over the sudden lump in his throat and blinks away the tears. That is the truth. Their love is the truth. With seemingly everything and everyone else trying to rip them to shreds, nothing can beat them.

He knows they have a long road ahead; they’re still so young. They still have so much to learn. So much to do. So many inevitable changes to weather. But they’re stronger. They have to be. They’re not going to give in or give up. It’s going to be difficult. So fucking difficult.

He shakes his head, then smiles slowly. He feels his heart beat stronger. Strong arms wrap around his waist, and he leans back into the best comfort he’s ever known. He grins down at their now joined fingers, admiring the new shiny addition to the familiar tableau.

“Peace” he thinks, is the perfect word for how this feels. Perfectly imperfect, beautiful peace. Stronger than any storm.

**Author's Note:**

> My ode to the Peace ring. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
